Duty
by KellyCRocker59
Summary: Thirty sentence over Marcus and Eliwood, a very underappreciated pairing. Enough said.


Duty

Duty

By: KellyCRocker59

This is one of my favorite pairings, but I've never read any material over them; I hope you enjoy!

* * *

1. Birth: Marcus was there when Eliwood was born; he watched as the crying baby was wrapped in a soft white towel and held by his parents, his youthful eyes filled with wonder at the sight.

2. Training: Marcus trained the young lord from the beginning; Eliwood learned fast, which made Marcus more proud then anyone ever had.

3. Hair: "You're growing a beard, Marcus," A teenage Eliwood had teased when facial hair began to grow on the paladin's face, "I like it." He had finished innocently.

4. Touch: Their first real touch was when Eliwood had been struck during war; Marcus had carried the lord all the way back to camp, cursing the tactician for not bringing any healers into the battle.

5. No: When Eliwood's parents had wanted their son to go to Ostia to advance his training, the lord had firmly said no, explaining that Marcus was better then any other training.

6. Loss: When Eliwood had lost his father, Marcus had held the young lord through the night, whispering soft words to the sobbing youth.

7. Message: When Marcus had been sent on a mission to clear out some bandits by Marquess Pherae, the paladin had received a message from the young Eliwood, ordering him to return safely.

8. Dance: When Eliwood had turned sixteen, Marcus asked him what he wanted; that night was spent dancing slowly to no music on the lord's balcony.

9. Grave: Every year, Marcus joins Eliwood at the his father's grave; every year, the lord ends up crying into the paladin's chest.

10. Lake: Marcus used to take Eliwood to the lake once a week when the lord was young and he would supervise the youth while he swam; now, the two go every week, and Marcus swims with Eliwood.

11. Kiss: It was on accident; they had just been sitting there, and then the next thing Marcus knew, he was kissing his lord…and wondering why neither one of them were resisting.

12. Stubborn: Eliwood was stubborn about marrying; Marcus talked to the new marquess about it every day, and Eliwood would respond that he didn't need a wife as long as Marcus was there.

13. Birth (2): Marcus and Eliwood watched as a young woman bore Eliwood's child; it was the paladin's idea to name him Roy.

14. Dads: Marcus had to talk to Roy early about the fact that the boy had two dads; Roy had been getting teased by the other young lords about how his dads were fagots.

15. Heaven: Eliwood asked Lucius if he would go to heaven; the bishop replied that love was holy matter, and the lord would surely not condemn the man for having loved with all his heart.

16. Leave: Hector had roared for Eliwood to leave his castle when the lord had told his best friend that he was gay; the other man just didn't understand.

17. Bed: Marcus had seen Eliwood's bed before, and considered it masterpiece of silk of other fabrics; of course, he didn't think about this as he held the lord close against his bare chest.

18. Forgiveness: It took Eliwood a long time, but the marquess finally forgave Marcus for leaving him and their son alone days before Eliwood had turned sixty year old.

19. Love: It was hard for Marcus to say that he loved Eliwood; it seemed especially improper if he did, making it even more special when the paladin did say it.

20. Snow: Eliwood loved snow; Marcus, however, never enjoyed the cold ever since the lord had caught ammonia in it during the war, at which time the paladin never left the young male's side.

21. Blessing: Eliwood's father never had the chance to give the couple his blessing, but it helped when the lord's mom gave her blessing, along with the marquess's on his behalf.

22. Fire: Eliwood never liked fire when he was little; now, however, as he laid back against Marcus's chest with the paladin's arms comfortably holding him close, he wondered why he ever thought that way.

23. Tear: Eliwood cried many times, but he never saw Marcus cry; that is, until he spotted a tear slip out when the paladin found out that his parents had been murdered by bandits.

24. Beautiful: Eliwood thought that many things were beautiful in the world, and so did Marcus; everything just seemed a lot duller when he saw the lord.

25. Time: They knew that, because of their age difference, Eliwood would be alone in the latter part of his life; this troubled Marcus, until their lips met and Eliwood told him that it only meant that they had to make the most of the time they had.

26. Innocence: Some say that a human loses their innocence with their virginity; Marcus disagrees, because as Eliwood laid asleep next to the paladin after their first night of lovemaking, the lord had never looked more innocent.

27. Broken: Roy never saw his father cry after Marcus died; he only saw someone that had been broken in a way no one ever should be.

28. Ring: Eliwood gave Marcus a promise ring when he was small, telling the paladin that it was his way of promising that he would train every day; the paladin gave it back to the lord when he fell fatally ill, telling him that he would never truly leave the man alone in the world.

29. Blush: Eliwood never moaned when they had sex; he only blushed and buried his head in Marcus's shoulder, which was enough for the paladin.

30. Faith: Eliwood had faith that Marcus had went to heaven; Marcus had faith that one day Eliwood would join him.


End file.
